Unexpected Reunion
by Courageous Dreamer
Summary: What she thought was just another day, Nina will soon see that despite all odds someone from Anubis made it to the same college as she did. All it took for them to reunite was an unexpected snow storm. Fabina One-Shot For HOA One-Shot Day 2013


Nina managed to make it into the college of her dreams in New York City and while college life wasn't the easiest in the least, she knew all her hard work would pay off eventually. Now with the first semester nearly over, Nina's only goal was to pass her exams. Little did she expect a snow storm to come and cause classes to end early, meaning exams would be postponed until the storm passed.

So Nina was now spending her free time in the college's library using all the resources she could get her hands on to be sure she would be prepared for her exams once the snow storm was gone.

"Ahh, Miss Martin..I wouldn't expect you here during this awful storm!" the young librarian Mrs. Marshall greeted as she spotted Nina come in through with her now classic purple fur coat. "What are you doing here, not that I don't enjoy seeing you of course."

"Have to study for these exams, come snow or shine." stated Nina simply.

"Alright, if you say so." Mrs. Marshall replied with a smile, as she returned to reading her copy of _Catching Fire_ making it her seventh time rereading the book by what Nina counted.

Nina had her study session down to the last detail. She would begin with her most difficult subject and move on from there, hoping if she grew tired that the easier subjects wouldn't make time drag on.

Nina then realized what Mrs. Marshall really meant by her surprise of seeing her when she entered, the library was almost deserted. Only three computers of the ten available were in use, while there was maybe five students scattered across the library searching for books they needed.

"Maybe I should have just stayed in the dorm.." Nina muttered to herself as she put her textbooks out in front of her to begin what she came here for. "But then again, Julianna has that Harry Potter marathon tonight..definitely made the right choice coming here."

A hour and a half later Nina just started reading her Egyptian history textbook and skimming through notes taken during class, and Nina was beyond ready to take a break before her head exploded. Just as she was heading towards the fiction novels to find something interesting to read to take her mind off the upcoming headache she knew would soon make an appearance, she bumped into someone who was carrying a mountain of books blocking their sight of the girl in front of them, causing the two to both fall on the floor and the books to drop along with them.

"Oh crap, I'm so sorry.." a male voice apologized immediately as he picked himself up to help Nina do the same.

"I'm such a klutz you have no bloody idea.."

"It's okay, I'm a huge klutz too." confessed Nina as the two students came face to face. "F-Fabian?"

"Nina..I had no idea you were here." Fabian said truthfully. "How come I've never seen you until now?"

"I don't know, but what's with all the books?" asked Nina curiously.

"Studying for exams..I'm guessing you're here to do the same?"

"You'd be guessing right." Nina answered. "You're in Egyptian history too?"

"After a few life threatening mysteries in Anubis, it kinda sticks on you." responded Fabian shyly with a smile. "Anything you might need help with?"

"I think I'm going to call it a day honestly, I need a break from studying nonstop."

"Are you in the mood for coffee, the cafe's not far from here."

"Sure, I could go for a hot chocolate."

So within a few minutes of walking through the hell of a snow storm, the two were finally able to bring feeling back into their bodies with the warm bliss of air of the college cafe.

"Never thought I would be so glad to be inside." Nina replied while her teeth were still chattering.

"Same here.." agreed Fabian immediately as the two went to order their drinks in hopes they would regain all the warmth back they lost in the snow. "I'll get the drinks, would you mind getting us some seats?"

"No problem."

Once Fabian came to their table with their hot chocolate, the two caught up on what happened in their lives since they were last together. In the midst of their ongoing conversation, Nina caught Fabian drawing something in one of the notebooks that had been in his backpack.

"Fabian what are doing?" asked Nina finally breaking the brunette away from the notebook his concentration was glued to.

"Nothing..why?" he answered quickly.

"I've known you long enough to tell when you lie..what is it really?"

"Okay I'll show you, but please don't laugh." Fabian replied as Nina nodded. "It's you..but it's not finished yet." When Fabian turned the notebook to face her, Nina couldn't believe her eyes. Fabian had managed to draw Nina's face in the time they were in the cafe to a near perfection, including the simplest details of some of her outfit that fit the bottom of the page.

"Wow, since when could you draw like that?"

"Even since I started attending Anubis, it gave me something to do when I finished my homework." Fabian answered.

"Seriously, how come you never showed anyone?"

"I don't know, afraid of what everyone would think I suppose."

"You shouldn't be, you're amazing..please tell me you're taking some kind of class here that involves art or something."

"Maybe one.." Fabian confessed. "Nina..would you like to do this again sometime?"

"Sure, I'll love to." Nina agreed.

**I know, I picked the worst place to end this one-shot but it's past midnight and I wanted to post something for one-shot day. :) Maybe I'll add on to this if you guys really like this? And just to be safe, I by no means own the Hunger Games trilogy. :P Please let know what you think, and I guess until I post again, later guys :)**


End file.
